¿Que somos?
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Tras una noche juntos, el portugues se pregunta que pasa entre el turco y él ¿saltan chispas o solo es sexo?


**Hetalia no me pertenece**

El sol empezaba a molestar la cara del portugués que, perezoso, se dio la vuelta para que los rayos no le impidieran seguir durmiendo. Fue entonces cuando se topo con el pecho moreno de Sadiq y revivió toda la noche anterior con detalle. Cierto. Habían quedado para "desahogarse" como hacían siempre desde que se conocían, incluso en el tiempo que estaban en guerra siempre había un momento para eso. Habían empezado cuando en la cruzada de Turquía allá por 1487 y hasta la actualidad. Siempre era lo mismo, peleaban o discutían por aluna razón y después terminaban acostándose, era una rutina entre el turco y el luso. Paulo se comenzaba a cansar de esa rutina, eran viejos para estar así, le dolía estar de esa manera.

Cuando el turco se despertó tanteó en la cama para saber con quien había amanecido ese día, si estaba en su casa solía traerse a alguien de su harem aunque no hicieran nada, solo por la compañía. Pero el lado opuesto de la cama estaba vació ¿Como era eso posible? Solía despertarse ante que ellas. Aunque había una persona que si se levantaba antes siempre se iba sin despedirse, como mucho dejaba una nota. Portugal. Pero no podría hacer mucho que se había levantado, el lado de la cama estaba caliente ademas de que la ropa estaba por el suelo. Se sentó en la cama apoyándose en el cabecero y se puso su mascara ¿Donde estaría el luso? Su respuesta fue respondida poco minutos después cuando este entro de nuevo en el cuarto con una toalla a la cintura. No podía imaginarse una imagen mas sensual que esa, bueno una, cuando estaba desnudo debajo de él. Se le quedo mirando mientras el luso empezaba a recoger su ropa para irse.

-¿Ni los buenos días das?-preguntó el turco mientras se acercaba a él

-Bom dia...o como se diga en tu idioma-le contestó el luso sentado en la cama y buscando uno de sus calcetines ¿Donde habría ido a parar? Su búsqueda se vio interrumpida cuando el mas moreno de los dos le abrazo por la espalda. El luso cerró los ojos ¿Porque le hacia eso? Tenia que irse ahora o no se iría nunca, lo sabia, por eso siempre se largaba rápido de la casa árabe-Sadiq suéltame..tengo que irme e interrumpes mi búsqueda

-¿Porque tanta prisa?-susurró mientras olía el perfume natural del luso, le volvía loco ese aroma a mar que desprendía-Puedes quedarte una rato mas y jugamos un rato

-...Tengo prisa-cortó el luso escapándose del abrazo del mayor ante la atónita mirada del turco que no sabia que bicho le había picado al menor mientras este se ponía la camisa-Tengo que volver a Portugal...y tengo reuniones y..

-¿Porque te comportas así ahora?-cortó el árabe sabiendo que había interrumpido la sarta de excusas que el otro le iba a soltar-¿Que te pasa?Dímelo y no vale decir que no es nada, te conozco

-...-suspiró y guardo silencio unos minutos pensando y se revolvió el pelo-Sadiq..nos conocemos desde hace mucho y siempre es lo mismo ¿No te cansas?¿No te duele? Digo, yo tengo mas de dos milenios y tu mas que yo...Eu...quiero cambiar esto...no se que somos ¿Follamigos?¿Amigos con derechos?-le miró y el árabe pudo ver como esas esmeraldas lucían tristes-¿Que somos, Sadiq?

-No lo se...-susurró Turquía sin mas remedio, no sabia que eran con exactitud. Se lo había preguntado muchas veces pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo al luso-¿Que mas da?

-Mira, creo que hasta que no lo sepamos...mejor no nos vemos ¿sim?-le dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue de la habitación antes de que el otro pudiera quejarse o decir algo a favor

* * *

Había pasado ya unas semanas desde el ultimo encuentro de Sadiq con Paulo y no se habían vuelto a ver como había dicho el luso, ni una llamada había visto por parte del portugués El turco se puso a mirarle desde su sitio en la ONU ¿Que tenia ese chico que lo hacia tan interesante a sus ojos? Quizás fuera que tras siglos aun seguía sorprendiéndole, que le gustaba competir con él, fastidiarlo y que él otro le devolviera el golpe en vez de solo quejarse. Era mas que un enemigo, un amigo o simples follamigos como se decía ahora. Frunció el ceño bajo la mascara cuando vio al portugués riéndose con el griego ¿Que hacia ese gato con el portugués? Ya esta, no podía mas. Se levantó de la silla y fue a reclamar lo que era suyo.

El portugués estaba hablando tranquilamente con el griego, hacia tiempo que no hablaban y hacerlo con alguien tan tranquilo como Grecia le gustaba. Se estaba riendo de una ocurrencia del griego cuando Sadiq le cogió en brazos y se lo echo al hombro ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo? Tras una mirada fulminante al griego, se llevo al portugués a un pasillo alejado de la mirada de todos mientras el otro pataleaba en su hombro y arañaba si se le daba la oportunidad, Turquía agradecía haberse puesto una chaqueta gorda ese dia.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto molestó el portugués cuando lo soltó en el suelo pero no podía escapar porque le había acorralado contra la pared-Te he dicho que..

-Ya se lo que dijiste-suspira y se froto la sien con una mano. Tenia que pensar bien en que tenia que decir porque con el carácter del portugués no se podía jugar. Debía de ser claro, no quería que alguien le quitara lo que era suyo. Porque si, Paulo Da Silva era suyo y de nadie mas, no quería que nadie se le acercara con dobles intenciones- Mira...no se que somos exactamente porque es difícil de catalogar todo esto. Eres mi competidor en todas esas apuestas que hacemos, mi amigo cuando necesito hablar y mi amante cuando hace falta desahogarse. Si me despierto a tu lado voy de buen humor al trabajo y me llevan los demonios cuando un idiota se te acerca porque eres mio, Portugal-le tapó la boca cuando vio que iba a protestar y sonrió de lado, victorioso por haber visto venir ese queja del luso. Lo conocía de sobra-Eres mas que una pareja por eso no se que somos pero eres mio y pobre de ti como no me seas fiel-finalizó con una sonrisa ladeada que no auguraba nada bueno

Paulo se quedo mirándole notando sus mejillas arder ¿Que decía ese idiota? ¿De verdad se le estaba declarando en mitad de un pasillo? Apretó los puños y le golpeó en el hombro con fuerza haciendo que el otro riera y que el luso se viera contagiado por esa risa tan fresca. Le encanta el turco, no iba a negarlo. Desde la primera vez que le vio le llamo la atención y hasta ahora había seguido esa atención puesta en él ¿Porque? Eran enemigos y no había explicación, eran, como había dicho el turco, incatalogables. Eso le gustaba a Portugal ¿Porque? Tampoco lo sabia pero sabia que el turco le pertenecía como él pertenecía a Sadiq.

-Te seré fiel si quiero-se cruzó de brazos sonriendo de lado como el otro-¿Quieres llegar a un acuerdo, Otomano?

-¿Contigo? Siempre imperio portugués-soltó una carcajada y le agarro de la nuca acercándolo a él-este es el primer punto

Y le dió un beso apasionado, lleno de amor que el luso no tardo en corresponder. Sus besos siempre eran iguales, fuertes y apasionados, intentando llevar el control del beso sin dejar que el otro lo consiguiera porque seguían poniéndose a prueba con cada gesto. Yendo contra las normas que impusieron hace mucho tiempo, el luso tiro del rizo del mayor haciendo que soltara un jadeo dentro del beso. Pero antes que el luso pudiera decir nada mas ni disculparse, el turco lo tenia agarrado por las muñecas con gesto divertido en la cara.

-Muy mal, Pau. Eso va contra las reglas y mereces un castigo ¿sabias?-susurró el árabe contra los labios del menor haciendo que este se sonrojara-Un castigo que se cumplirá en la habitación de mi hotel

Cogió al luso y se lo puso al hombros mientras ignoraba la cantidad de insultos que le estaba dando el otro, nunca cambiaría ya hasta se sabia sus insultos de memoria

* * *

Al luso le temblaban ya los brazos y las piernas por el cansancio y las embestidas del turco. Le había obligado a estar a cuatro patas con los ojos vendados. Ese había sido su castigo por tocarle el rizo y había tenido que aceptarlo. Soltó un gemido fuerte cuando Sadiq terminó dentro de él e hizo que terminara también, cuando notó que Ankara esta fuera de él , se derrumbó en la cama jadeando de cansancio y sudando. Ya hacia unas semanas que no lo hacían y se notaba por las ganas que habían puesto, sobre todo el turco.

Sadiq se tumbó al lado del luso y le acarició el pelo mientras sonreía. Le volvía loco esa escena, Paulo jadeando tras una sesión de sexo y que como estaba haciendo ahora buscaba protección entre sus brazos. Sabia que el luso se sentía protegido ahí. Acarició con suavidad los largos mechones de pelo del luso que caían como una cascada chocolate por la cama haciendo que el otro cerrara los ojos relajado. Repasó con la mirada todas las marcas que había dejado por el cuerpo, ahora no podía negar que era suyo. Aunque el otro también había dejado bastantes en su cuerpo reivindicando su propiedad también.

-No ha estado nada mal, portuguesito...sin duda, esto nos ha venido bien a los dos ¿verdad?-susurró aunque el otro ya no lo escuchaba porque se había quedado dormido. Sonrió con cariño y le beso en la frente-S_eni seviyorum, Portekiz. Seni çok seviyorum_-susurró contra su pelo mientras se acomodaba para cuidar el sueño de su pequeño ibérico

Suyo y solo suyo.

* * *

Bueno hacia mucho MUCHO que no escribia nada de esta pareja pero aqui esta, un one-shot de ellos. Espero que os guste y aunque es rara es una pareja historic buscad guerras luso-turcas en google y vereis XD

¿merece review?


End file.
